ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10,000 (TNO Alternate)
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, nicknamed Ben 10,000, is the fully grown version of the main timeline Ben, who has become a full-time superhero. Ben 10,000's nickname comes from the fact that Ben now has access to at least 10,000 alien forms (though he says he stopped counting since then), he also has unlocked the Omnitrix's Master Control, allowing him to switch forms at will, without timing out. Appearance In Ben 10,000, Ben 10,000 had his hair slicked back, he sported a full beard, he has a muscular build to him, and he wore a white-striped black shirt with short sleeves, black fingerless gloves, green pants, and black boots. In Ken 10, Ben 10,000's hair is more tousled, still sporting the beard, and his hair went gray at the back and sides of his head, he went back to wearing his original shirt black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, green pants and black and white boots. In addition to wearing his classic look, he has a belt with pouches. In The New Omniverse, Ben 10,000 has more gray hair on the sides and back of his head. His wardrobe has changed a bit; he now wears a green-striped black shirt with short sleeves. His belt buckle has the number 10K on it, colored green. He has kneepads on his knees. He now wears blue pants and green shoes. He still has a beard. Personality Ben 10,000 had stayed cocky and happy until he was 20, when Vilgax showed up one day. It's unclear on the details about what happened that day that caused his change, but it caused him to mutilate Vilgax. Ever since then, Ben 10,000 became serious about the hero business to the point where it's almost obsessive. He stopped naming his aliens, and rarely turned back to his human form. He stayed this serious until he ran into his younger self. After taking on Vilgax, Ben 10,000 started to lighten up in time for his Grandpa's 80th birthday. After Animo's break in, it's shown that Ben 10,000 still has lightened up, and it has been reflected in his brighter clothing, the fact that he started naming his aliens again, and his time with his son. Despite his mature attitude, Ben 10,000 still has a teasing side, calling the future counterpart of his cousin Gwen 10 "dweeb" when she made a smart quirk about him. Ben 10,000 is shown to be a bit nostalgic of an earlier time in his life. He even has fond memories of Skurd, the Proto-TRUK and the Tenn-Speed. History Ben 10,000 makes his first re-appearance in Just Ben. Ben 10,000 and Ken fought a villain named Jack Jenie who made Ben's wish of never getting the Omnitrix to come true, in which Jack takes for himself. At the end of the episode, Ben 10,000 gets the Biomnitrix back. Ben 10,000 is later mentioned in Failure: Part 2, where if Ben chose to keep the Omnitrix, then this would still be his future. However, since he chose the Ultimatrix MK10, this future became an alternate future of Ben Prime's. In Ben 10: Battle for the Omniverse, he reappears for unknown reasons. Powers and Abilities Ben 10,000 can transform into any of his aliens at will, due to having unlocked the Master Control. He can also fuse any two aliens from the Omnitrix database with his Biomnitrix system. When presented with a problem, he presents a quick and logical response to it. His intelligence is most evident by his creation of the Biomnitrix. His sharp mind allows him to take advantage of most situations, and turn the tide in his favor. He's strong enough to knock down aliens of his size or more. This allows Ben to hold his own against opponents when his Omnitrix has timed out, though he is very much dependent on transforming while fighting more powerful opponents like Vilgax and Maltruant. Appearances *''Just Ben'' (first re-appearance) *''Failure: Part 2 (mentioned) *''Ben 10: Battle for the Omniverse'' Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt; **The reason the original Ben 10,000 came back was because, according to him, Ultimate Ben was a really lame idea. *In the original series, Ben 10,000 appears to favor XLR8 over any other aliens. *The enhanced version of the episode Ben 10,000 reveals that the events that happened when Ben 10,000 was 15 are what caused him to lose his joy of being a hero. **This has, however been shifted to when he was 20. *In the Pop-Up version of Ken 10, Ben 10,000 and Kai married and had two children. **Though Derrick has confirmed in Omniverse, Ben only has Ken. Category:Humans